Water girl and Fire boy
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: The first ever Juvia and Natsu pairing in this site. Please, may i call it 'JuTsu' pairing? Juvia felt really sad. She had broken heart from the 'ice'. When she feels the warmth of the 'fire', will her deep feeling rose for him? The fire one...?


Hello, my names, well you can call me **Shima**.

This is my first fic for Fairy Tail. And the first in English.

Hope you enjoy and go easy on me, 'cause English is not my Mother language

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail are owned by Hiro Mashima and not me.**

* * *

**Water and Fire**

**Cast: Natsu, Juvia, and Happy. Little Lucy. ^^8**

Long: about 2568 word.

Last, Please and Thanks for your R&R. I appreciated it.

* * *

Friday, Rainy.

Dear, Diary

_Sometimes I wondering._

_I am rain—which is the water. The highest point of humidity is the rain, it is me._

_I love ice._

_It is cool, and warm sometimes. It makes me feels comfort. I love ice. But, it is to 'cold'. It feels like they are ready to make me 'freeze'. I am rain—which is the water. I can completely freeze easily by the ice._

_Sometimes I wondering._

_He is ice; I am rain—which is the water. I can freeze anytime; he can meltdown completely in me. Does the ice and water can not become one. He will not be happy become a liquid one; neither do I who like to turn into an ice._

_I love ice._

_I love when he gave me a warmth present. But, I was not give him anything._

It feels like clear now. He was not more than someone who close with me; someone who can make me feels safe, only that; no more no less. I had realized recently, since the first time my eyes met the him ones, there is something that struck my chest. The warmth sensation that he had gave to me that time, really makes me feel cold and hot in the same time. As the time goes, yes, I realized that was the wrong feeling; me who misjudged it.

Did you knew, _sir ice_? I was in love with you. But, I know you will never give me the same feeling. For you, I am sure, I was not more than a little sister. But, I am glad. At least, I have some kinds of cute relationship with you. No, I am not hating you. But, the feelings are already gone.

Now, Juvia want to be honest to herself, Juvia was not deserved to Gray-sama.

See you tomorrow, Diary.

Hope tomorrow will be better than today.

Juvia

* * *

-The next morning has came, Saturday-

"Woo, what's next for our work, Happy?" Said the cherry-blossom color haired boy.

"Oh, hey, how 'bout this, Natsu?" The tom cat, Happy, pointing on one of the work sheet. "It says 'free grilled fish as much as you want, for they who can get rid of the big rainy cloud on our village'. Y'know, Natsu? 'free fish'!!"

"Yeah—it's a terrific job for us!" Natsu give the cat a wide grin. "And, hey look! The reward is 16,000 J! You think what I think, Happy?"

"Aye! Go to the restaurant to get some tasty desserts!"

"Wohoo, what are we waiting for?!" Said the boy.

"But, wait Natsu!" Happy said with a cautious face, close his mouth with his index finger(?). "Don't let Lucy hear this. She will ruin our great plans..."

"Shh…yeah, you're right." Natsu agreed, closing his mouth too.

"Me hear what?" Ask Lucy suddenly from their back.

"Hii, Lucy!!?" The tom cat shrieked in horror and surprise.

"No, no. There's nothing that we hide from you, Lucy." Said the boy, sweating all over his body. "W, well then. See ya!"

Natsu and Happy run away from the girl as fast as they can.

"...Hmm, I smell something's fishy here. Or...something like...fish?" Lucy put her finger on her chin. "Aw, well. Got something to do!"

* * *

-Outside of the Guild-

"Fyuuh, that was close, Happy..."

"yeah...really close enough to got a busted..."

"I think, we don't need any additional belonging." Said Natsu after his breath's pace turn normally.

"Aye. The village are near." Answer Happy with his cat-smile.

"So, let's..."

"Natsu-san...?" The ocean color haired girl stopped them.

"Oh, hey Juvia. What's up?" Ask Natsu cheerfully. "What a nice day, huh?"

"Umm, yes." Juvia answers shortly, after saw the sky above them.

"Did you know? we get a job to get rid off a rainy cloud, in the fine day as now?" Cheerfully, Happy told her about their mission.

"Get rid off...the rainy cloud?" Ask Juvia curiously.

"Yup." Natsu answers.

"...D, do Natsu-san mind if Juvia tag along with you?" Ask Juvia with slight blush. "Do...do not worry, Juvia will not take any payment from the job. Juvia just...want to help the two of you."

"Well, I think it's a splendid idea, Natsu." Said the tom cat. "Knowing that Juvia can control the rain."

"Hey, yeah! Come with us Juvia!" Natsu happily invited her back. "Now, we need your help!"

"Y, yes. Juvia will try to not be any burden for the two of you."

* * *

-The night after the work-

"Ho, boy. I'm full." Said Natsu happily, patting his belly.

"Aye, me too!" Happy nodded grinning from Natsu's head.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot" Said Natsu suddenly. "Thanks for your help today, Juvia. You were really great help in the mission."

"Juvia do not mind at all." Said Juvia sweetly. "Besides, it was really exciting to go on a mission with the two of you."

"Aye, that's us for you." Said Happy proudly.

"Hahaha, yeah." Agreed Natsu, with a loud laughter.

"Say, Juvia, I don't know you like an ice desserts really much...?" Ask Happy with the face full of curiousity.

"O'course, Happy! Juvia is the rain and the rain are cold!" Natsu said happily and grinning to the tom cat.

"Oo, what a joke Natsu..." Happy responded coldly.

"Um, yeah" Juvia doesn't look at them, she looks sad. "But, the 'ice' did not like Juvia it seems..."

"Huh?" Natsu undirectly asking the girl with the face full of question marks. "What do you mean, Juvia?"

"Uh, nothing" Juvia answers with her bright smile. "Hey, we have arrived."

"Huh? It's Charle." Said Happy, jumps from the boy's head. "I'm gonna flirt on her!"

"Hahaha, g'luck my 'lil fella!" Cheers Natsu seeing Happy eagerly walking to Charle, the female cat.

"..." The two of them sees Happy, and laughing a little when Charle doesn't pay attention on him.

"...I'm going to hit the bed now" Said Natsu with a smile. "Well...uh, catch ya later, Juvia."

"Um, Natsu-san..."

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for today. Juvia was really enjoyed it."

"No need, no need. It's us to thanks you."

"..." Both of them stood in silence. Then, Juvia walks slowly a step closer to Natsu.

"..." She moves her hand to the side of the boy's head, and rubbed his hair gently. "Natsu-san's hair...is so...cute. Juvia...do love it..."

No doubt, Natsu's cheeks are blushing. Unrealized, he moves his hand to where her hand rub his hair. His hand touch the top of her hand gently. He then massaged it softly.

"...Your hand is...so smooth, Juvia..." Said Natsu, still blushing.

"Thank you, Natsu-san..." Juvia smiles sweetly, with her cheeks turning bright reddish pink. Deep inside she felt a warm sensation, enjoying her sight seeing the boy's gentle and cute yet, attractive face.

Natsu felt himself acted really strange tonight. His heart bounces as it can jump out from his mouth anytime. He can't understand this awkward feeling. This warm feeling—burning his heart, which never felt before. Natsu smell a really sweet fragrance from the girl. It's really a soothing aromatic therapy.

"You're really sweet...Juvia..." Said Natsu with the low tone of voice, his lips were trembling a little.

"Th...thank you..." Juvia answer, don't have enough brave to see the boy's face. "There no one who had ever praised Juvia such gentle like this, Natsu-san..."

"Se...serious. I'm just be...honest to myself," Natsu touch her chin gently with his thumb, directly sent the girls sight into him. "How can...i had not realized it early..."

"Ooh, Natsu-san was too over-praising Juvia" The girl's face was reddening more than before. She had thought that this warmth can completely melt her body down. "...Juvia herself never imagined, Natsu-san was...the person with such a gentle...attitude."

"Well...um, what did you saw daily in me are, well, it's me naturally..." Natsu says in honesty tone of voice. "But, tonight..., I felt kinda strange a little. To see such beauty, standing in front of me..."

"Ooh...Natsu-san..."

They were stares each other with a smile on their lips.

Meanwhile, the other members of Fairy Tail are still partying in the guild. But, their noisiness didn't bother the two at all.

The range between them are really close, quite enough to feel the breath of each other. Then, slowly but sure, they move their face closer, then the lips—closer and closer. The other arm of Natsu, begin to embrace the well-curved waist of Juvia tenderly, in a gentle motion. Making the girl let out a slight moan of gasp.

Their breath's paces were fast. Their heart beats so fast to, faster and faster. Both of their eyes were half closed, trying to feel the moment.

When their lips were about 1 inch close before meet each other, there are a loud voice of Elfman inside the guild, ruining the sweet moments between the two of them.

"IF YOU ARE A MAN, THEN FIGHT LIKE A MEN!!!" Hearing that, the men on the guild were making a noisier voice than before.

The voice had made Natsu and Juvia really surprised, and make a quite distance between them—but, not to far from before. Natsu's hand still grasps her hand quite tight, but in a gentle grasp. And his arm is still embracing her waist gently.

"O...oh my, looks the time! Sorry for the halt, Natsu-san...you want to go to bed already, right?" Juvia says hurriedly, pulling out her hand and waist slowly.

"N...no, no matter at all..." Natsu releases her and shrugged his hair, looking to the ground. "emm...well,"

"Then, um...Juvia will be going now, Natsu-san..." Juvia bowing and turn her body, intending go back to her place.

"Ju...Juvia...!" Natsu called her, his grasps were watering.

"Yes..." Juvia turn her head first seeing Natsu, then her body. "Natsu-san...?"

"Um, well...uh, y'know? Natsu stares anything that he can see. "I'm off tomorrow...and duh, if you...don't mind..."

"...?" Juvia listen patiently and curiously.

"Y'see...would you like to go out with...well...um, with me?" He said it, he said it with a really red blush on his cheeks.

"...Did Natsu-san asked Juvia to go out for a date?" Ask Juvia straightly to the point, but can't hide her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, ...something like that, I suppose..." Natsu answers, shrugged his head and take a peek on Juvia who standing in front of him. "B, but, if you okay with it..."

"Juvia would really glad to come, Natsu-san." Juvia smiles really bright to the boy. She seems really happy to accept the offers.

And Natsu can't give more than a big wide grin for her, and the face full with disbelief.

"Re, really?! O, okay. I'm gonna pick you up at 9am."

"Do you know which one is Juvia's house, don't you?"

"Yup, with the blue roofs one. And with the sea colored wall. Oh, and the name tag with the cat's shapes in the front of the door. And, and..."

Juvia can't hold her giggle, hearing Natsu knows about her quite well. She is surprisingly really happy.

"Juvia will be waiting for Natsu-san at 9am. See you tomorrow, Natsu-san." Juvia giving Natsu a really sweet smile, turns back after bowing to him, and continue her walk.

Natsu was jump voiceless in extremely happiness.

* * *

Sunday, Sunny

Dear, Diary

I went to an amusement park with 'the fire' and the tom cat from this morning.

It was really an exciting experience.

Remember I was never go to the amusement park since I was child :(

We bought an ice cream, playing an arcade, ride an amusement's rides, et cetera.

It was really fun :)

Fire and the tom cat are really nice friends. I like them.

Oh, yes. In the way home, fire bought me a stuffed doll. It is really cute. I put him on your side from this night :D

---

I do not know how?

But, who said water and fire can not get along?

I think, he is nice and warm.

He is a cheerful person. ...I really like him.

I feel really warm beside him; he makes me happy.

...

I am sure, this feeling will rose stronger than now.

---

_I am rain—which is the water. Maybe the ice and water can not get along. But, people do not know, water and fire may become one. With the warmth of fire and the mildness of the water, become a steam together, become one in the air. It is not something that I hope, but still, Always one._

_---_

Well then,

Now Juvia want to sleep tight tonight. Juvia was really tired. Ehhe:)

Sleep tight, Natsu-san.

See you tomorrow, Diary

Juvia


End file.
